Agent Curtis
Agent Curtis first appears in the very first episode, "The Battle Begins" Episode Appearances Season One *"The Battle Begins" (first appearance) *"Expected" *"The Talented to Link" *"Kingdom Hearts" *"Tropic Thunder" *"Jackpot" *"Quest of the Luigi" *"Rayman on the Loose" *"Dillon Strikes" *"The Secrets of Skyloft" *"The Birth of the Victory" *"The Lost Chronicles" *"Super Smash Crisis" *"Fallen Hero" *"The Eye of Trip" *"Double Trouble Kings" *"Captain of the Guard" *"Invent Face-Off" *"Altitude Quickness" *"Shifting Burst" *"In the Name of the Hero-King" *"Dungeons & Dragons" *"Faster Than Time" *"The Last Forever" *"Burning Crusade" *"Cerberus" *"The Book of Spell" *"Strive for Peace" *"World of Warcraft" *"The Return of Wario-Man" *"Wrath of the Lich King" *"Marth's Revolution" *"Indigo League" *"Julie Take a Card" *"The Elf Princess and The Cute Penguin King" *"The Lightning Theif" *"Let's Make a Deal: Part 1" *"Let's Make a Deal: Part 2" *"Pair of Kings" *"The Mark of Athena" *"Hero of the Defenders" *"Bowser Jr. Returns" *"Clash of Clans" *"Eye of the Mercy" *"Level Up" Season Two *"A Wizards of Place" *"Great Fox Defense" *"The Wedding" *"Application Beach" *"King of the Yoshis" *"Night Maid" *"When Penguin Smash" *"The Next Duel" *"Homecoming" *"Dual, Duel: Part 1" *"Dual, Duel: Part 2 *"Players Bench" *"Below the Belt" *"Divide and Conquer" *"Enough with the Kidnapping" *"Jackpot Opportunity" *"New Challengers: Part 1" *"The Academy" *"Mirror Magic" *"The Lord of the Rings" *"Girls' Night Out" *"Duel Infinity: Part 1" *"Duel Infinity: Part 2" *"Shadow Mario Paint" *"Galaxia Darkness" *"The King Strikes Back" *"Tale of Two Marios" *"Legions of Falco" Season Three *"A is for Arwing" *"C is for Coliseum" *"F is for Fighter" *"G is for Guardian" *"H is for Hunted" *"K is for Kingdom" *"L is for Legends" *"M is for Melee" *"N is for Norfair" *"Q is for Quest" *"T is for Titan" *"V is for Victory" *"W is for Warriors" *"Z is for Zero" Season Four *"Bring it On" *"Worlds Apart" *"Back to the Future" *"All the News" *"Big Brother" *"Royal Pain" *"Getting Healthy" *"Bonding" *"Knowledge" *"Step by Step" *"Game On" *"Being Human" *"Simple" *"The Gauntlet" *"Keep 'Em off the Ship!" *"The Army of One" *"Black Out" *"Double Cross My Heart" *"On the Line" *"League of Legends" Season Five *"The Battlefield Case" *"Furious Jealousy" *"The Lost Hero" *"The Ultimate Battle" *"Call of Duty" *"The Mindy Project" *"The Next Generation" *"And They Mario Will Be" *"The X-Factor" *"All That Glitters" *"Crush" *"Less Than Zero" *"Cool It" *"Exchange" *"My Girlfriend Katie and There's Gonna be Trouble" *"Eye of the Beholder" *"Shapeshifter" *"Game Over" Season Six *"House of Dan" *"The Forces of Evil" *"Dan VS Felix" *"Student Zero" *"Parents' Night" *"The Prince of the Hyrule" *"Framed" *"Grande Size Me" *"Fight with a Disaster" *"Empire" *"A Piece of the Action" *"Mind Games" *"New Girl" *"Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick" *"Hyrule Castle or Bust" *"Number One" *"Double Trouble" *"Cold Case" *"Shadow Creatures" *"Eye for an Eye" *"The Ultimate Duel" Season Seven *"Two Trouble Kings" *"Fastest, Shortest, Sudden Death" *"The Underwater Mines" *"Super Waterfall Climb" *"The Visitor to Flat Zone" *"The Yoshi Team of 50" *"Unwanted Suitors" *"Advent of the Evil King" *"Sonic and Mario" *"The Slow and Easy Life" *"Blades of the Quick and Mighty" *"The Hammer of the King" *"F.A.D.S." *"The Wolf Hunts the Fox" *"Face-Off" *"Landmaster Ignition" *"Super Bowser Bros." *"Shadow of Andross" Season Eight *"Dungeons Card Battles" *"World Master" *"Family Ties" *"The Break of Day" *"Playing Tricks" *"Full Speed Ahead" *"An Offering of Coins" *"Scheming Sorcerer" *"Yellow Devils" *"The Destroyer Cometh" *"When Lightning Strikes" *"Robotic Rampage" *"Mechanical Menace" *"Solidarity" *"No Mere Sparring Match" *"Yesterday's Heroes" *"Identity Crisis" *"A Lurking Menace" *"Bird in Darkest Night" *"Wrecking Bros." Season Nine *"Doorway to Battlefield" *"An Easy Win" *"The Mysteries of Zelda" *"Words of Truth" *"Two Powers Become One" *"Heart of Lies" *"Remote Control" *"Unlike Son" *"Past Perfect" *"Guilt for Free" *"No Girls Alone" *"Challenger of the Shadows: Part 1" *"Challenger of the Shadows: Part 2" *"Goddess of Light" *"The Future King" *"Champion of the Ring" *"Crossing Signals" *"The Swordsman" *"Behold of Destruction" Season Ten *"I, Dan" *"Legendary Heroes" *"Supernatural Tuesday" *"Heroes VS Villains" *"Elementary" *"Breakout: Part 1" *"Breakout: Part 2" *"The Yoga of the Difinition" *"Oh No! Wario!" *"Walk This Way" *"Dream Warriors" *"Warriors of Hyrule" *"The Human Factor" *"Spells of Ashley" *"A New Hero Next Door" *"What Are Girl Made Of" *"The Legacy of Thor" *"Ill Suited" *"The Return of Meta Knight" *"Duel Hard" *"Son of the Battlefield" Movies *"The Super Smash Bros. Movie"